There's no reason for us to be alone tonight
by Aurora Borealis Australis
Summary: Frey hadn't chosen them. What were they to do? Dylas/Leon one shot my friend payed me to write.


Fluff, OOC, Lemon, Bondage, Words, People, Stuff

* * *

Frey didn't choose either of them… so what were the two guardians supposed to do?

Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory. Any of them. And this is SUPPOSED to be bad.

* * *

Dylas nudged Leon- the restaurant was closing, and it was time for everyone to leave. Leon stared up at him blearily, his face red from drinking. Dylas understood the feeling- it had been big news that Frey had started dating Doug. Doug. Of all people, why did she choose him? It made his insides churn with anger, and he wanted to drown his sorrows in much the same way Leon had. And he would have, if he didn't have a job to do. And part of that job included getting people out of the restaurant as it closed. Actually, everyone else had left, and Porcoline had left him with the task of forcing their one remaining customer to leave.

"Hey. Leon." He nudged the other again, this time getting a slurred response.

"What…?" Leon narrowed his eyes at him- maybe trying to see him better, or maybe glaring.

"It's time to go home. We're closing." Leon snorted and turned away, looking back at his drink.

"I'll leave… when I want… to."

Dylas gave a mental groan. Why couldn't Leon have had the sense to go drink in his room, where Dylas didn't have to drag him away? Or just sat in his room, being depressed, like Vishnal and Arthur. He heaved a sigh, then crouched down to pull the older man's arm around his neck.

"Come on. Time to get you home." He gave a grunt as he hoisted the other up. Leon leaned against him at first, then finally started to find his own feet. Slowly Dylas began to walk forward, practically dragging the jackal.

"Dun have… a home…" Dylas paused, then shook his head.

"You live here, you like it here, so your home is Selphia." Leon narrowed his eyes at him again when Dylas opened the door. It was a little bit disconcerting, the man had a piercing gaze.

Leon leaned heavily on Dylas as he dragged him down the street. Dylas glared at him.

"Dammit Leon, I'm not dragging you all the way to the inn! Either start walking, or I'll leave you here." Leon frowned, but started to stumble along again. Of course, Dylas wouldn't do that- he'd make sure Leon got to his room, but there was no need to tell him that.

"You're funny… Dillish. Shuch a good friend…" Dylas had to stop and stare at him.

"I just threatened to leave you lying in the street. How am I a good friend?" Leon stared at him in confusion. Was it just his imagination, or did Leon's gaze seem a little sharper? Dylas gave a little jump when Leon's tail swished against his behind. That made Leon giggle. Giggle? The man must be really inebriated to giggle. He blushed and began walking again.

"L-let's just get you back to the inn." Leon began stumbling along again dutifully, though now it seemed like he was taking more of his own weight. When he looked at the other man, he found that Leon was staring intently at his face. Dylas blushed- he couldn't help it.

"Wh-what? Do I have something on my face?"

"No."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"Want to." That made him stumble, and his entire face turned crimson. Before he could say anything, Leon gave a laugh.

"Hah… I made you… blush." Dylas began stomping forward, pushing open the inn door, but not too loudly- people might be asleep. Leon gave another snort as Dylas dragged him forward, then nudged the inn door shut. Dylas raised his eyebrow at him.

"Are you even drunk, Leon?" He hissed in a hushed voice. Leon grinned.

"Not as much as I would like, but enough to fool you… and not climb up stairs." If he hadn't already carried Leon halfway there, Dylas would have dropped him. Still, he was sorely tempted.

"Then why make me go through all that work?" He growled, Leon hardly needing support anymore as they walked towards the stairs.

"It was funny. I also liked seeing you blush." His tail whisked over Dylas' backside again, making the younger man stumble up a step on the smaller staircase. He snorted at Dylas' glare as he stumbled up them himself.

"St-stop that!" He lugged Leon up the final steps, then began the trek up the stairs to the second floor. Leon's tail brushed him again, but he was expecting it.

"Why?" The jackal grinned, tripping over his own feet and the stairs- no doubt about it, he couldn't have handled the stairs on his own. Though his speech was surprisingly clear. Dylas didn't answer, trying to figure out how to say it best, without giving the jackal an avenue to tease him about. Finally, he muttered something under his breath. Leon leaned closer, his weight almost overbalancing the younger man.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Dylas stumbled onto the second floor and took a moment to rest- Leon was heavy. Leon gave him a second, then nudged him.

"It… it feels… weird." Dylas muttered, guiding Leon to his room.

"Good weird, or bad weird?" Leon leaned on him more.

"J-just… weird." Dylas opened the other man's door, and Leon kicked it closed as soon as they were both in.

"Why did you close the door?" Dylas was starting to feel a little nervous. Being around Leon for an extended period of time tended to do that, so he wanted to leave as soon as possible, lest he give the other more ammunition against him. Leon shrugged.

"Habit. This isn't the first time I've been pulled into my room." Dylas opened his mouth to ask, but shook his head, closing his mouth. He didn't really want to know, he was sure.

"I wanna lay down." Leon whined, sounding surprisingly like a small child. Dylas hadn't planned on leaving him lying on the floor anyway, so he pulled Leon over to the end of the bed. Leon's arm began to slip down from his shoulders, so he hurriedly let go of the other's wrist and began to move his other arm away from Leon's waist. Apparently, Leon had other plans. With surprising strength, Leon pulled Dylas against him with his shoulder arm as they fell, pinning Dylas beneath him.

Dylas stared up at Leon, his face turning red. That… that had been an accident, right? Leon had begun to fall, so reacted instinctually, right? Leon buried his nose in the crook of Dylas' neck, dashing all thoughts that this had been an accident. The younger man gave an uncharacteristic squeak as Leon gently bit down on his neck, then began sucking on it, growling. It sent chills up and down his spine, and he wasn't sure he liked it. Finally, he found his voice. He wanted to yell, but it came out as a whisper.

"L-Leon, what are you doing?" Leon didn't answer, instead biting down again, slightly harder. Dylas closed his mouth; the message had been clear- shut up. Normally he wouldn't listen, but something… Leon was clearly in charge. He was the predator, and Dylas was just prey. He shivered, feeling his pulse begin to race. He was feeling… scared. Leon seemed to sense that, and pulled back, his arm sliding out from under Dylas' shoulders.

Dylas stared up at Leon's cyan eyes, as clear as always. They were glinting with amusement, and Dylas felt a hot flash of anger. He opened his mouth to yell at the other, but was interrupted by Leon slamming his mouth into his. Dylas was in shock- he had never kissed anyone… or been kissed by anyone. And he certainly hadn't expected to get his first kiss from a man, least of all Leon. He didn't even know what to do.

Leon certainly did NOT have that problem- he was ravaging Dylas' mouth with eagerness, and it was sending sparks of electricity though Dylas' veins, slowly starting to pool at his groin. He flushed. This… aroused him? Girls made him feel like that, not guys. He wasn't in to that. But the way Leon's tongue felt… Finally, Leon pulled away and Dylas gasped for air he hadn't know he needed. That got his mind to work again, and with it, his mouth. He opened it to shout, but Leon placed a finger on his mouth.

"I will remind you that there are other people here… and this would be a very awkward position for them to find us in." He grinned. "Of course, I don't really care. But you might." Dylas closed his mouth and tried to glare angrily at Leon, but was blushing too hard to make it look so.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, finally. Leon smirked and ground his hips against Dylas'. There was an obvious bulge there that made Dylas freeze.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm seducing you." Dylas stared at him, eyes wide. Finally, he found his voice.

"It… it feels more like you're trying to rape me." Leon shrugged, placing his hands on Dylas' shoulders.

"If that's what you're into, I won't judge." Dylas pushed at the other man's chest, but Leon was much stronger than he was.

"I'm not! Just…" He couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't even know what he was asking. Leon leaned closer and answered it for him.

"There's no reason for us to be alone tonight, Dylas." Dylas growled angrily, pushing even harder.

"Stop messing with me!" Leon growled back, making him freeze- he had forgotten- Leon was in charge. Slowly, keeping his gaze fixed on Dylas', Leon leaned back and took off the gold and blue thing with hoops at the end- whatever it was. Dylas had always assumed it was part of his jacket. Still leaning back, Leon grabbed one of his hands and wrapped it in the cloth. Dylas balked at that- Leon's glare could not dissuade him from that.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" He tried to pull his hand away, but it was bound tight. Quicker than he could respond, Leon had his other hand and was binding it as well. Leon chuckled.

"Exactly what it looks like. I'm tying you up so you don't run away. I will, at some point, have to untie you so I can take off your shirt, but hopefully you'll be mine by then." Dylas stared at him, horrified… almost. But there was some small part of that actually liked the idea of being tied up and seduced. And another part seemed thrilled that someone was paying some sort of romantic attention to him. And yet another part was happy that Leon was paying attention to him. The last two parts, he was slightly familiar with. When Frey smiled at him, or said something sweet, the romantic part glowed. And whenever Leon said something- something teasing, something kind, the last part was ecstatic. It was hard to not want to be noticed by that man.

Leon noticed Dylas' distraction and placed his hand on the younger man's crotch, giving the small bulge a stroke. That pulled Dylas out of his thoughts, and he gasped, arching into the touch. Leon reclined next to him on the bed, one arm propping his head up, the other gently caressing his inner thigh. Dylas closed his legs, blushing. Leon laughed, pulling his hand away.

"You're like a girl, Dylas. You don't want to be touched." Dylas frowned, looking almost pouty. Leon leaned closer, whispering in his ear, despite its twitching. "Don't look so jealous. I've only heard stories, and read… I'm just as inexperienced as you are… except for kissing." Leon leaned back again, his hand now sliding up Dylas' shirt, who knew that Leon would take it out when he was good and ready to.

"…Were you ever even drunk?" Now was as good a time to ask as ever. Leon smirked- that was getting really annoying.

"Not really. A bit. I've been planning this… oh… all day." Dylas looked away.

"That's romantic. AH!" Leon's hand had found one of his nipples and gently pinched it. He had liked that more than he should have.

"Well, I've always liked you." Leon's hand was tracing designs on his stomach, making it very hard to concentrate on what the other was saying. Dylas shivered as his hand moved, his skin super sensitive to any touch. He closed his eyes and tried to take deep breathes, but it didn't help distract him. If anything, it made the touches more electric. His mind cast about for something-anything to latch onto. All he could think of was Leon, as if the man was in charge of his mind as well as body. He could only think of the time he had seen Leon changing in the bath, or the way the water droplets slid down his chest when he was done swimming in the summer, or how easily the two of them talked about fishing. How they had talked about Venti. And lately, how he had gone out of his way to eat at the restaurant…

There was a sharp, pinching pain on one of his ears. With a start, he opened his eyes, finding himself looking at a very tan and muscled chest… that was now very naked. He glanced up, Leon's head above his own. Had Leon… bitten one of his ears? Leon slid back down, a wicked gleam in his eye.

"You taste delicious." He purred, hovering over Dylas. "I'm sure other parts taste just as delicious." He continued moving down until his face was right over the other's crotch, which had a large bulge in it. He licked the cloth and Dylas arched up at the pressure. He felt a tug, and then his pants and boxers were being pulled roughly down, exposing his member. He glanced down and met Leon's eyes. He was hovering over his member with a predatory look. Slowly, making sure the other was watching, he bent his head down and licked.

It was like nothing he had ever felt before- but that wasn't surprising, considering he had only ever felt his own hand. Leon licked again, sending shockwaves of pleasure running up and down his spine, only to converge once again at his groin. Another lick, and he would have cried out, if not for the fact that others might hear. A fourth lick, and his back arched like a bow. Then something warm and wet was surrounding him, moving up and down. Leon's tongue traced spirals around his cock, leaving warm trails that spread molten pleasure through his veins.

Dylas couldn't help the whimpers and moans that came out of his mouth. He couldn't look at Leon- partly from the sweat in his eyes, and partly because the man's gorgeous eyes were trained on Dylas' face as he bobbed his head, and just watching him do it sent more spirals of pleasure through his body.

"Ah! A-ah! L-Leon… AH! Leon, I-I'm… AH!" He thrust his hips up for his orgasm- which didn't come. He could feel the pleasure aching, and something wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. He blinked, trying to clear the sweat from his eyes. A thin leather cord was tied tightly around the base of his member, with Leon's hands on either end. There was a victorious look in his eyes as he licked the tip of Dylas' cock again. Dylas cried out, his body yearning for a release it couldn't have.

"Leon… Leon please… Leon, I need…" Dylas panted, any pride and dignity gone. He NEEDED release. Leon began to crawl up his body, the white pants he always wore creating an almost painful friction on the bound cock.

"You said my name. Five times… I think that qualifies as a success on my part. Dylas… do you want release?" Dylas gave a small nod, clenching his teeth tightly so as not to moan.

"Would you say yes to something that would make you feel even better?" Another nod.

"If I untie you, I promise that you will feel even better… but only if you swear not to undo that knot. I need it verbally." Dylas gave a whimper.

"I…I promise…Leon… please…" Leon leaned over him, and Dylas felt the bonds around his wrists loosen. It took every ounce of willpower he had to not reach down. Leon flicked his member, making him groan.

"This'll be better if you're on your hands and knees." There was a creak as Leon got off the bed, then the rustle of cloth that was probably him taking off his pants. A small idea was forming in the back of his mind, one that he wasn't sure about, but he did as Leon suggested. He looked back when Leon kneeled behind him, a jar of something in his hand.

"This will hurt at first… but it'll feel better." He dipped his index and middle fingers into the jar, then pulled them out covered in some sort of clear goo. One hand pushed aside his tail, and Dylas knew his idea had been right. He tensed, ready for the intrusion. Leon tut-tutted disapprovingly.

"Ah, you're tensing up… just relax… it'll hurt less." He gently placed one gooed finger at Dylas' asshole. Slowly he pushed it in, curling it around, stretching him. Then he added the other finger and began moving them apart, gently scissoring them.

Dylas tried to relax, but the intrusion felt strange. The fingers pulled out, to his relief, but then pushed back in, covered in more goo. A third finger pushed in as well and he wanted to pull away, it felt so… weird. The fingers moved around, widening his entrance and gradually making him relax. Then one finger brushed against something that made him see stars. He cried out, his hips thrusting back. Leon gave a laugh, and the finger began rubbing it again and again. His pent up orgasm was coming back with a vengeance, and the pressure was almost too much to handle.

"Leon, please! AH! L-LEON, PLEASE!" He was begging now, and Leon knew it. The finger slowed down, then all three pulled out. Then something else was pressing against him. Leon gave a soft growl.

"I couldn't stop now, Dylas. Even if you said no… This'll hurt." He surged in, burying himself within Dylas. Dylas would have screamed, if a hand hadn't been clapped over his mouth. Tears of pain leaked from the corners of his eyes, and he wanted to scream at Leon. Didn't he know how much it hurt?!

Leon slowly pulled back, then slammed in again, earning a sharp shout from Dylas. He did it again, this time trying to aim for that little bundle of nerves his fingers had brushed. He hit it head on, Dylas' gasp turning into a moan. He clapped both hands on the younger man's hips, then began, in earnest, fuck him.

Dylas could hardly keep up. Leon's thrusts were hitting his prostate so hard and fast he didn't even have time to finish a moan before the next one was there. He was shaking, too, his limbs almost unable to support his own bodyweight. With the next thrust, he dropped his face to the bed, hands clutching the sheets. This only let Leon thrust deeper, and now the pressure was too painful to bear. He cried out, begging for release.

"LEON! PLEASE! I NEED TO! PLEASE, LEON, IT HURTS!" Leon reached down and untied the bow with a simple pull of a string. Dylas immediately cried out as, finally, his orgasm washed over him. Leon thrust a few more times- he was also close, then howled as he came inside Dylas.

Both men were exhausted, and Leon pulled out to collapse on the bed next to Dylas. Without saying anything, he pulled the other close.

"I hope you understand you're mine now. Because I love you." Dylas jumped, staring up at him.

"W-what…?" Leon pulled him closer, his tail draping over both of them.

"I love you. And I almost always have. More than I ever loved Frey… this was her idea, you know." Dylas didn't even know what to say. Leon chuckled.

"She knew I had been eyeing you. She can be eerily perceptive sometimes. Regardless, she knew you would be devastated by her and Doug, and that you thought I would be too. I pretend to get drunk, you escort me home, we fuck. Simple, easy. I think most of the town knew as well." Dylas buried his face in Leon's chest.

"I can never go out in public again… I'd die of embarrassment." Leon chuckled again, rubbing his head.

"Then we can stay right here, forever." Snuggled together, they both fell asleep

* * *

Early the next morning, Frey tiptoed to Leon's door and pressed her ear up against it. There were subdued moans and grunts, along with the bed squeaking, just a little. She heard Dylas pant out something almost inaudible.

"L-Leon… ah… we just did this… a few hours ago… AH!" The bed gave a particularly loud squeak. Leon responded in a low growl.

"We'll do this as often as I want to… you don't really mind, do you?" There was only a whimper as a response.

Frey grinned. First off, she had never heard Dylas sound so… tame. And second, her plan had worked! With soft steps she hurried downstairs and gave Lin-Fa a thumbs up. The innkeeper smiled- the men's bath would be in private use for a few hours. The two lovers would need to wash off, and they probably wouldn't stop at just washing.

* * *

WOO! IT'S DONE! My friend now owes me $20. JK. Maybe.

I DO want to remind people that this is SUPPOSED to be bad. Don't tell me it is, because I know. I wrote it that way.

Loved it: GREAT! Go read a good book. Leave a review.

Liked it: GREAT! Leave a review.

Was okay with it: GREAT! Leave a review.

Didn't like it: GREAT! Leave a review.

Hated it, and thought it was terrible: GREAT! You have good taste. Leave a review.


End file.
